A Comforting Embrace
by Pokemonfan6000
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA AND DON'T WISH TO BE SPOILED DO NOT READ. Full summary inside. Eren x Bertholdt. Eren finds out Bertholdt's secret. Set while they are trainee's.


Summary: Takes place when they are still trainees. Eren finds out that Bertholdt is the colossal titan. This leads to Eren yelliing at him. Bertholdt runs away from the scene crying. Eren goes to his room and sits there thinking about what just happened. Bertholdt unknowingly finds himself on Eren's doorstep. What happens next? Eren x Bertholdt. Possible OOCness. Done in about an hour.

* * *

Rage. A blinding rage was the only thing Eren felt when Bertholdt burst through the door to his room. He was crying and shaking uncontrollably. How dare he?! How dare he, the person who broke down the wall, rush into his room crying?! Didn't he learn anything from when he yelled at him?!

"Get out!" Eren yelled at Bertholdt. His rage was unbearable. All the hurt, betrayal, and anger was conveyed in those two simple words. The taller man looked up at him in fear. Eren's heart stopped for a moment. The man had such a confused and hurt look in his eyes. Eren's heart broke a little. It made him want to hug him until he stopped crying.

'Wait. Hug him? Why would I want to hug him?! He's the colossal titan. He's indirectly responsible for my mom's death. I shouldn't want to comfort him. I should want him dead. I should want him to suffer for the pain he caused me and Mikasa!' Eren thought angrily. He clenched his fists.

Eren was brought out of his thoughts by a whimper. He lifted his head and looked at Bertholdt. He was backed into a corner, shaking uncontrollably with tears rolling down his cheeks. Eren's heart broke even more. Bertholdt's eyes conveyed fear. Deep down inside Eren wanted to erase that fear from those beautiful eyes. Eren felt his heart jump. The feelings that he had suppressed for a long time finally showed their face. He loved Bertholdt no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he didn't. It hurt to see him cry. Eren's facial expression softened. Eren felt a lone tear fall down his cheek.

He knew it was futile to try and fight his feelings. He motioned for Bertholdt to join him on the bed. Bertholdt didn't move at first. Eren wordlessly got up and moved over to the sobbing shifter. He offered a hand. Bertholdt stared at his hand before hesitantly taking it. Eren helped Bertholdt up and they both walked towards Eren's bed. They both layed down. Eren pulled the titan shifter into an embrace.

Bertholdt hesitated for a second before burying his face into the crooked of the other's neck. Eren felt the other grasp him like he was leaving and never coming back. Eren hugged Bertl tighter as he felt the right side of his shirt get soaked. It didn't stay wet long because of the combined body heat from both shifters.

Eren sighed and dug his nose into Bertl's hair. It smelt like rain. He breathed in deeply which made Bertholdt completely relax in his arms. Eventually they were breathing in sync.

'He's completely vulnerable. I'm not going to hurt him: I'm already in too deep.' Eren thought. He smiled.

"You can stay here tonight if you like Bertholdt." Eren whispered. A small nod was all he received from the titan shifter. Although the tears had stopped Bertl was still clutching Eren like he was going to disappear.

Eren gently pushed Bertl's head away from his neck. The other was confused until Eren leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Bertholdt. I love you," He whispered. Bertholdt could feel the other's breath on his lips. Eren laid his head on the bed next to the taller one's. Bertl moved his hand up to his mouth and lightly brushed his lips where Eren's lips had touched. A small smile graced his face. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Eren's forehead.

"Goodnight Eren. I love you too." He yawned. "We are going to have to talk about a lot of things in the morning." He pressed his head against Eren's chest and lightly hugged his lover.

'Yes we will. We are going to have a lot to talk about but it will be worth it,' Eren thought, drifting off into a restful slumber.

* * *

For those who have read my other story DNA infusion, I have the chapter almost typed in. Sorry for the delay. I've been trying to enjoy my summer.


End file.
